Mighty Pups Are Go Episode 3: Red Arrow
This is the third episode of the Mighty Pups Are Go series. Please do not edit this without the permeation of CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. The Hood, The Chaos Crew and The Humdingers break out of prison and go to London Stansted Airport to sabotage the new Falcon T3 fighter jet that will be mainly used for the RAF's Red Arrows aerobatics team. Their plan is to crash it into a nearby field and salvage it's remains to gain its futuristic technology. However, Harold's new radio plane controlling device malfunctions, causing the Falcon T3 to speed out of control and crash into the base of Tower 42 in Central London. Everest and Kayo must find them and stop their new evil plans whilst the rest of the Mighty Pups and International Rescue must save the tower and everyone who's trapped before the entire tower comes crashing down right on top of The Bank Of England. This episode is a loose adaptation of the original thunderbirds episode: Edge of Impact: Characters: Red Arrow Pilot, Stansted Chief Controller Norman, The Hood, The Chaos Crew, Demolisher (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, Corneal Joey, Tower 42 workers, John Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Tin-Tin (Kayo) Kyrano, Alan Tracy, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Ryder. The Episode: *Cue Thunderbirds Countdown.* 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. MIGHTY PUPS ARE GO! *Cue episode preview scene with music.* *Cue thunderbirds theme song.* *Logo appears on screen.* Pilot thunderpaw 1- Chase. (Super speed.) Pilot thunderpaw 5- Marshall. (Super heat.) Pilot thunderpaw 2- Rubble. (Super strength.) Co-pilot thunderpaw 2- Sherbet. (Super strength.) Aquanaut thunderpaw 4- Zuma. (Water power.) Astronaut thunderpaw 3- Skye. (Whirlwind power.) Engineer thunderpaw 8- Rocky. (Super fix-it.) Backup ops thunderpaw 7- Everest. (Ice power.) Based on thunderbirds by Garry Anderson. Produced by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Written by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Music by Barry Gary. Directed by Keith Chapman. *Episode opens.* *We get a shot of a red fighter aircraft about to conduct its first test. This is the Falcon T3. The fuel pumps for the craft are now retracting and the pilot is getting ready to taxi to the runway.* Pilot: Feul transfer complete Standsted tower. Norman (Through Radio): Excellent Lieutenant, now proceed to runway and stand by for take off. Pilot: Rodger control. *The Falcon T3 begins to move slowly towards the runway to take off.* *Episode name shows up on screen for a few seconds.* *Alarms start sounding all over the airport.* Norman (Over Tanoy): This is central control, this is central control. All personal please clear test area 20. Repeat, clear area 20. Maximum security conditions will be operating throughout this test. I wish to remind you all that this Airport has been closed for the whole of today while we carry out these tests. Therefore, airport activity must be reduced to an absolute minimum and everyone here today must make sure that there are no other aircraft within a 25 mile radius of this airport. All emergency personnel are to proceed to security stations M, P and Q and stand by until further notice. The countdown for the RAF Red Arrows Falcon T3 project is now operational. *Meanwhile, in the bushes adjacent to the airport. The Hood, The chaos crew and the Humdingers are hiding and spying on the Falcon T3.* The Hood: Well Harold, now are you convinced? Harold: Mr Hood, I am beside myself with admiration. It is the most viscous weapon I have ever seen. I'm so glad we broke out of prison for this. The Hood: Yes, with such an aircraft we could be masters of the land and seas as well. Havoc: Just one quick question sir, this aircraft is going to mainly be used for the RAF Red Arrows aerobatics team, right? The Hood: Yes, that's right Havoc. Havoc: So why would we want a stunt plane? The Hood: Very few people realise this, but this aircraft has huge destructive capabilities. If we had an aircraft similar to this, just imagine the amount of chaos and destruction we could cause with just a single plane. Harold, did you bring your new radio plane controlling device with you? Harold: It's right here Mr Hood. *Harold pulls the device out.* The Hood: Excellent, now I want you to do something for me, a little favour, for which I shall repay you generously. You must use that device to crash the aircraft into a nearby field, then we will head over there and salvage it's remains. Then we will take them back to base with us, reverse engineer them and build our own version of the Falcon T3. Then we will be even more powerful than ever. Do you follow me? Harold: Perfectly Mr Hood, Perfectly. The Hood: Very well, soon they will be carrying out the first test, it must fail. Do you understand? Harold: Perfectly, leave it to me. The Falcon T3 is doomed. Norman: Well Corneal, the test can proceed, I'm handing over the airfield control to you. The pilot's on channel 2. Corneal: Thanks Norman. *The pilot is standing by at the beginning of Standsted runway, ready to receive his orders and take off.* Corneal: Ok, this is Colonel Joey at base control. I want you to pay close attention to what I am gonna say. Now, this is no normal aeroplane that you'll be taking up today. Remember that. I want no exhibition flying, yet. I want all flying instructions carried out to the letter and no more. Is that clear? Pilot: Yes sir. Corneal: All right then. Here are the routines that you'll follow: Take off and climb to 6,000 feet. Harold: Now I will just turn this device on. *Harold switches on the device and it starts searching for a secure connection.* Harold: Ok, the device has been connected to the Falcon T3. Now for some mega fun! Corneal: Yeah, that's it. Now, remember, to the letter! Pilot: I understand sir. Corneal: Good luck. *The pilot throttles up the Falcon T3, it's engines begin to roar and emit exhaust and the aircraft accelerates down the runway and takes off.* Norman: Well Colonel, that's some aircraft you've got there. Tower Lieutenant: Yes sir, what a performance!'' Harold: Now, let's see if I can make this aircraft speed up. *Harold slowly moves the joystick on his device forward.* Pilot: This is Falcon T3 one to Standsted tower. All systems are go. Altitude 6,000. Air speed 4,000. Fuel 7.5. Air speed increasing! Corneal: Standsted tower to Falcon T3, hold your air speed below 4,000. Repeat. Hold your air speed below 4,000. *The pilot carries out his instructions. Suddenly, the plane inexplicably deviates from its flight plan.* Pilot: Air speed control reaction negative. Still increasing! Corneal: Falcon T3 one, you MUST cut your air speed! Pilot: I-I can't hold her! I'm being pulled off course! *The plane banks right around and heads directly for London.* Pilot: Cabin pressure dropping. Norman: There she goes! Harold: Excellent! Excellent! It's working even better than I dared hope it would! It's simple really, it's just like flying an RC plane. Except the plane is a real plane and it's a lot harder to fly it. Now I'll just find a suitable place to crash this thing. Havoc: Go left! Fuse: Go right! Demolisher: Do a barrel roll. Harold: Guys, I'm doing my best, this is an unstable situation. *Suddenly, the device starts fusing and sparking. An unstable connection warning message shows up on the device.* The Hood: Harold! What's going on with that thing?! Harold: Keep calm Mr Hood, the connection has become a little unstable but I'm sure I can fix it. *Harold attempts to fix the problem but he only makes it worse.* Harold: It's no good! I can't control it anymore. The Hood: Well keep trying you nincompoop! Harold: I'm trying ok?! Tower Lieutenant: I think he's blacked out sir, that plane is now on a direct course for Central London. Norman: Sound red alert! Get the emergency military team up there in a helicopter and head for London to see where that plane is heading. *The Corneal sounds the alarm and the military team scramble into a Boeing Chinook Helicopter. The door closes and it takes off. Then it heads in the direction of London to find the Falcon T3. They find it heading towards London's financial district. AKA: The City Of London.* Chinook Pilot: Sir, the T3 is heading towards the City Of London. Norman: Thank you for telling me Captain. Corneal: Falcon T3 one from Standsted tower. Bail out! Repeat. BAIL OUT! *The pilot wakes up and ejects from the craft, his seat parachute activates shortly afterwards. The aircraft is still on a direct course for tower 42.* Chinook Pilot: It's gonna crash! *The aircraft smashes right into the base of the tower, causing it to sway around.* Tower Worker 1: Whoa! What was that? Tower Worker 2: I don't know but it didn't sound good. Tower Worker 1: The tower's now swaying, I think something my have hit us. *All the lights in the building spark and go out.* Tower Worker 3: I think we just lost all our electricity. It's too dangerous for us to try and escape now. Tower Worker 1: Right, well in that case, we'll have to call the only people who can save us now. *The Worker pulls out his radio and sends out an emergency transmission.* Tower Worker 1: Calling International Rescue, Hello International Rescue, are you receiving us. *John answers the emergency call.* John: International Rescue here, what's happened? Tower Worker 1: Something may have hit us, we don't know what it was but now Tower 42 in London is swaying around, please come and save us before it collapses. John: Just try to stay calm now, we're on our way. Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, we have a situation. *On Tracy Island, Sherbet is having breakfast with the Tracys, Jeff is reading his newspaper.* Jeff: Listen to this everyone. "Special report: Paw Patrol International: Recently a strange group of canine pups with unusual powers have been showing up at major disaster zones. They are believed to be the same group of pups who saved a Eurostar train from crashing into Paris earlier this year. Who landed a Fireflash airliner when it's landing gear failed 3 weeks ago and who were able to pull a 1500 ton machine out from a 300 foot deep pit only 1 week ago. Details of their organisation are still limited, but our experts believe that they are somehow associated with international rescue, since they have been showing up everywhere these pups have. Our experts have vowed to do everything they can to gather as much information about Paw Patrol International as possible." Scott: Gosh, they really need to crack down harder on their security and so do we for that mater. Jeff: Quite right Scott, if those experts are somehow able to get information about their powers and technology, or ours for that matter, then we're really in trouble. *Just at that moment, John's portrait starts flashing and beeping.* Jeff: Go ahead John. *The portrait switches to camera screen.* John: Dad, there's a situation in London, something has crashed into Tower 42, it could very well be an aircraft of some sort. We still don't know but the point is there are now more than 5000 people trapped in that tower. And also, my scanners show that if the tower collapses, it'll come right down on top of The Bank Of England. Jeff: Right John, I understand. Alright Scott, Virgil. Those people need help, get out there and head for London on the double. Scott: Right away father. Virgil: F.A.B. Jeff: If we need any extra help from Paw Patrol International then I will contact them. *At Foggy Bottom, the Hood and his henchmen were celebrating.* The Hood: Ah, a most delicious feast, my friend. Mayor Humdinger: Thank you, Hood. I'm glad it suited your mood of celebration. Fuse: Yes. The fate that befell the Red Arrow was most gratifying, even if it didn't exactly go to plan. Your nephew has indeed served us well. Harold: Oh, it was nothing. The Hood: When the entire Falcon T3 project is abandoned, this casket will be yours. You must not fail me next time. Our own aircraft must not be superseded! Harold: I will not fail you next time, Mr Hood. The gold will be mine! *Back at Tracy island, Sherbet and Kayo are watching something on the radar.* Kayo: Hmm, something's approaching the island. Sherbet: Seems to be travelling at quite a speed too, Kayo. Kayo: Yah, but it's still a fair distance away. Maybe it's not coming here. Maybe it's headed for the Island of Moyla. Sherbet: But whoever it was, it might be coming as a threat. Kayo: You're right, let's go tell Jeff. *They hurry to tell Alan and Jeff about the threat.* Sherbet: There's an unidentified object approaching on high altitude flight path 408 and heading this way. Jeff: Okay, Sherbet, I get the picture. Alan, action stations! Pronto! Alan: Alright, Dad. *Alan hits the button to cover mode, Sherbet watches as the aircraft gets closer and closer.* Sherbet: Hit the deck, people! *As the four take cover, the jet roars overhead.* Sherbet: What happened? Why are they not attacking? *The mysterious jet unfurls a banner, that reads: '''Greetings International Rescue.* '''Jeff: Why, I'll be, it's the GDF. *Back at the control tower, it is now night time, Havoc is attaching something to the base of the tower.* Hood: Good. *He calls the control tower.* Hood: Erm, this is the relief maintenance speaking. I've checked the cross-stanchion at 200 feet. You shouldn't have a thing to worry about in tomorrow's storm. Tower worker 1: Oh, fine. We sure feel a lot happier now. Thanks for checking it out for us at such short notice. Hood: Don't mention it. I'm glad to help you out. Goodnight then. Tower Worker: Good night. *Back on Tracy Island, Jeff and Joey Are talking about the T3 incident.*Jeff: What's the matter Joey? Still worried about that test tomorrow? Col.Joey: Yes and worse, the Hood and his henchmen have escaped. Jeff: What?! Scott (Through radio): Dad, the tower has been swaying around for quite some time now, me and Virgil have been doing everything we can to stabilise it, but nothing is working. We will need Paw Patrol International's help after all. Jeff: Alright then Scott, we'll need them to capture The Hood and the others as well, aparantly they have escaped and I have a strange feeling that they are behind this whole endeavour. *At Aventure Bay, it is night time, the Pups are all fast asleep and Ryder was playing a video game when Jeff calls in. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Jeff: Ryder, it's Jeff. Sherbet: And Sherbet. Ryder: Hi, guys, what's the problem? Sherbet: The Hood and his Henchmen habe escaped from the GDF prison. Ryder: What?! Including Mayor Humdinger and Harold? Sherbet: Yes! And worse than that, we think they have crashed one of The British Royal Air Force's new Falcon T3 fighter jets into Tower 42 in Central London. Scott and Virgil are already on the scene but they need your help as well. Ryder: All right, Sherbet, Jeff, we're on our way! *Ryder activates the Pup's pup tags on his pup pad.* Ryder: Paw Patrol, it's time for an International Rescue! Pups (sleepy): Ryder, need us! *As they enter the elevator, Marshall accidentally trips over a toy ball and into the elevator.* Marshall: Made it. *One mighty pup elevator scene later.* Chase: Paw Patrol International ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Sherbet has an emergency for all of you. I'll put him on the screen for you. *Sherbet appears on the screen.* Sherbet: Hi pups. All the pups: Hi Sherbet. Rubble: How is everything? Sherbet: Bad! The Hood, the Chaos Crew, Mayor Humdinger and Harold have escaped! Pups: What?! Everest: I thought me and Kayo arrested them. Sherbet: True but the GDF called and they told us they escaped. And that's not the only thing, we have reason to believe that they crashed one of The British RAF's new Falcon T3 fighter jets into Tower 42 in Central London. Scott and Virgil have been tending to the situation for quite some time now but we will need your help with that as well. Chase: Ok Sherbet, I understand, we'll be on our way soon. Sherbet: Thanks you guys, Tracy Island out. Chase: Ok Mighty Pups, listen up, I've got a plan. Rubble, Skye, you two come with me in thunderpaw 1, I'll explain what I have planned for you two on the way. Zuma, you take thunderpaw 2 and use the magnetic grapples in pod 2 to help Scott and Virgil hold the tower steady. Rocky, Marshall, you two go in thunderpaw 8 to the base of the tower where this aircraft crashed. Rocky, use thunderpaw 8's tools to repair the tower's base. Marshall, you assist Rocky by using your Mighty Heat to weld up the damaged sections. And finally Everest, Jeff will probably send Kayo out in thunderbird shadow to find and capture The Hood and his henchmen again, I'll need you to head out in thunderpaw 7 to assist her if needed. You all have your tasks for this mission, any questions? The rest of the pups: Nope, Nu-uh, nope. Marshall: We all understand Chase, everything is F.A.B. Chase: Alright then, Mighty Pups Are Go! *Cue Legacy Launch Theme from thunderbirds 2015.* *Insert Thunderpaw 1, 2, 7 and 8 launch scene here.* Chase: Switching to horizontal flight. *Chase moves the control leavers back and thunderpaw 1 begins moving into horizontal flight mode.* Skye: So, what was it you had planned for me and Rubble? Chase: Ah yes, I'll tell you now. So my plan for when we get there is to have me and Zuma take over from Scott and Virgil in holding up the tower so they can evacuate the people from the building safely. But even so, that building is very unstable, so we will need all the support we can get. Skye: And how are me and Rubble going to help in that? Chase: Well, if you can hold Rubble by his back paws, you can fly him out to the building on your whirlwind and then you and him can help hold up the building with Rubble's super strength. Skye: Great idea Chase, we'll get straight to it as soon as we arrive in London. Chase: Good. *Thunderpaw 1's computer starts beeping.* Chase: Hold on a second, I've got a call coming in from John. *Chase switches the radio on.* Chase: Go ahead thunderbird 5. *The computer screen switches to John on camera.* John: Chase, I've managed to convince the RAF to give me some information about this new aircraft, putting it on your screen now. *The technical diagram of the Falcon T3 appears on the thunderpaw 1 computer screen.* John (Through Radio): Apparently, the Falcon T3 is a brand new ultra high tech model of fighter jet that is mainly going to be used for the RAF's Red Arrows aerobatics team. The RAF closed London Stansted airport for an entire day so that top secret tests on the new aircraft could be carried out. We have reason to believe that The Hood and his henchmen sabotaged the T3, causing it to crash into Tower 42. Skye: Ok, I have so many questions. Firstly, why would the RAF want to keep the T3 project so secret from the public if it is just for an aerobatics plane? Secondly, what would The Hood want with this plane? And thirdly, crashing an aircraft into a skyscraper is an extremely shocking thing to do even for them, so why would they want to do that too? John: Well, to answer your first 2 questions Skye, apparently this aerobatics plane is so agile, that it is capable of performing extreme stunts at insanly fast speeds that no other aerobatics plane has ever been able to carry out before. So that alone makes it unlike any other aircraft ever built, but these characteristics also make it extremely capable of doing battle, so it is also fitted with an enormous array of missiles and other weapons, giving it huge destructive capabilities. So with such an advanced fighter jet, of course the RAF would want to keep it top secret. How The Hood and the others were able to find out about it I don't know. But the point is, any technology advanced aircraft is enormous bait for him. There's the answer to your second question. But the third question I'm still not sure about the answer too. Skye: Well in that case, Everest and Kayo will need to find them and stop them again before they cause any more damage. That's the only way we are going to find out what that diabolical Hood is up to now. Hello Everest, are you receiving me? Everest: Loud and clear Skye, what is it? Skye: I think I know where you and Kayo should look first, they might be hiding from us in Foggy Bottom. Everest: Ok then Skye, I'll head over there now and tell Kayo to meet me there, over and out. *Everest flies thunderpaw 7 right around and pilots it towards Foggy Bottom. She and Kayo soon meet up outside the cave hideout.* Everest: So what's the plan Kayo? Kayo: The plan has been in my head from the moment I was sent over here. *Kayo uses thunderbird shadow's bike to break down the cave door and bust right into the hideout.* Everest: Well done Kayo, that was incredible! *Everest runs inside the hideout after Kayo and they come face to face with The Hood.* The Hood: Kayo! Kayo: So we meet again, Uncle! You won't get away with this again! The Hood: Oh yes, I will! Hahahahahaha! *While Kayo goes after him and the chaos crew, Everest comes face to face Harold and Mayor Humdinger.* Everest: Ready to surrender, Harold? Harold: Just one thing before we do it. Everest: And what's that? Harold: Run, Uncle Mayor! Mayor Humdinger: Right behind you, nephew! Everest: Hey! Come back here! *She starts chasing after them while breathing short, rapid, bursts of ice at them. Eventually, Kayo and Everest corner all of them.* Everest: Why did you crash the Falcon T3? What do you want? The Hood: We never intended the crash the T3 into tower 42! We wanted to crash it into a field so we could salvage it's remains and build our on Falcon T3. Kayo: Even so uncle, that does not excuse what actually happened. The Hood: It's not an excuse, what I'm saying is true. We want the Falcon T3 aircraft because it has huge destructive capabilities. Harold: I managed to take control of it but the remote started fusing and sparking and an unstable connection warning message showed up on the device. I tried to fix but it got worse. Everest: And then you two crashed it? Harold and The Hood: Yes. Everest: You two disgust me. I know you never intended for the T3 to crash into tower 42, but this is a new low even for you both. Havoc: Have mercy! We can't go back to the GDF prison, if you don't tell on us to the GDF, I'll tell you something else that I have done. Kayo: Go on then, what is it? Havoc: There's a device on the standsted control tower, they're going to carry out another Falcon T3 test tonight, this time we did want it to crash into that tower. Everest: And that device is what will make the second T3 crash? Havoc: Yes! Everest: Alright, we'll spare you from the GDF this time, but anymore of your tricks and they will be coming for you. Come on Kayo, let's go and warn Standsted Airport not to carry out the next test. Kayo: F.A.B. *Everest and Kayo run out and get into their planes, they soon take off and head towards Standsted to stop the next test. Meanwhile at standsted airport, It's now Red Arrow 2's turn to take to the skies.* Tower Lieutenant: Hangar's open, sir. Commander Norman: Thanks. Well, if I had my way, Colonel Joey would be here as well today. I only hope they can clear up the mystery of Red Arrow One as soon as possible. Right, away you go, and good luck. Pilot: Thank you, sir. *Red Arrow Two takes off from the runway.* Pilot: Red Arrow Two to GB-7. All systems are go. Commander Norman: Keep her steady, Red Arrow. Air Traffic Controller: There's a storm definitely on its way now, Sir. *Just then Kayo and Everest call in.* Kayo: Stansted, this is International Rescue and Paw Patrol International. Commander Norman: This is stansted, come in. Kayo: Commander Norman, we want you to stop testing the second T3. Commander Norman: Oh, it's already up in the air now. Kayo: What? Everest: Oh no! Commander Norman: Is something the matter? Kayo: Yes, there's a device in the tower that the chaos crew planted and now it's going to set off a tracking device and the aircraft is going to crash straight into the tower. Commander Norman: What? It can't be. Everest: It's true, you've got to get him to an open crash site where he can crash land safely *At the same time, Red Arrow Two has taken control of itself.* Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! Commander Norman, I'm veering off course. I tell you, this plane is flying itself! Commander Norman: Now listen to me, Red Arrow Two. This is the same trouble as before. You are already 80 miles off your flight-path. You are over open country. Dip your nose to crash position, and eject. Is that clear? Eject! *The pilot does as he's told.* Commander Norman: Ok, let's get out of here before it crashes. *They get out just in time. The now-pilotless jet crashes into the tower, disintegrating on impact - and severely damaging the tower's structure, but luckily they all made it out safe and sound. Thunderbird Shadow and thunderpaw 7 land right by them and Everest and Kayo jump out.* Everest: Watch out, the tower's coming down! *The tower topples over and crashes to the ground with dust and debris flying everywhere. Lucky no one gets hit by it and everyone is safe.* Commander Norman: Oh thank you so much for warning us about that. If it weren't for you we would all have been crushed underneath the tower's debris. Kayo: No problem, we are always here to help. Everest: Yes, but everyone else back in London had better hurry, or the exact same thing is going to happen to tower 42, only if tower 42 collapses, it will be a disaster of titanic proportions. *Meanwhile, the rest of the Mighty Pups are already on the scene, ready to help out International Rescue with the tower 42 dilemma.* Ryder: Okay, Rubble, Skye, time to do your thing. Rubble and Skye: F.A.B, Ryder. *Skye uses her whirlwind to hold Rubble, he use his paws to stop the tower by pushing it.* Rubble: This thing ain't gonna last much longer.'' Skye: I Agree with you on this one. Marshall: What can we do? Sherbet, do you think you can get your Thunderiser to fire the metal rescue pack, so we can bring all the people down to safety? Sherbet: I Would but it won't be enough for everyone to fly down to safety. Ryder: Rocky, can you build something to get those people down. Rocky: I'll try. *Rocky gets to work by using his power tools to try and build something using the collapsed metal.* Rocky: Here, Ryder, I managed to build a pillar that can stop the tower from falling. Ryder: Good idea, Rocky. Rubble, Skye, let go of the tower, Virgil will catch them in Thunderbird 2, once it lands on the pillar. Rubble and Skye: F.A.B. *As they let go, the tower lands on the pillar.* Sherbet: It worked. *But it started to slowly tilt.* Ryder: Uh-oh, Zuma, use Thunderpaw 2's grabs now. Zuma: Got it, Ryder. *As he activates Thunderpaw 2's grabs to steady the tower along with Skye's whirlwind and Rubble's super strenght while Virgil activates Thunderbird 2's nosecone grabs along with Thunderpaw 8's help.* Scott: Hurry, Virgil, Thunderpaw 2, Rubble, Skye and Thunderpaw 8, that metal beam can't hold much long. * As Thunderpaw 8, Rubble and Skye keeps the tower still while Thunderpaw 2 and Thunderbird 2 hurries to get all the people to safety. As the last of the people got out, Thunderpaw 8, Rubble and Skye got out just in time as the tower collapses right on top of the bank. But luckily no one was hurt and the people cheer for International Rescue and the Mighty pups.* Rocky: We did it! We did it! They're safe! Ryder: Hey, what's that over there? *As Scott, Ryder, Sherbet, Marshall, Rubble and Chase looked at the wrecked red arrow jet and found a device.* Ryder: Is that? Sherbet: I knew it. It was the chaos crew all along. *As Sherbet contact Kayo and Everest.* Sherbet: Kayo, Everest, did you get the Hood his men? Kayo: Don't worry about them, we already spare them from the GDF this time. Everest: But anymore of their tricks again, they will be coming for them. Scott: F.A.B. (Work In Progress) Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Mighty Pups Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers